Jane Boolittle
|birthday=N/A |age=15 or 16 |pet=Needles |bffs=I am a friend to any animal in need. |log= }} Jane Boolittle is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is a jungle monster and a student at Monster High. Jane is adopted, having been found in the sole company of her pet Needles in the jungles of Australia at a young age by Dr. Boolittle. Since he and his research team were to stay for an extended period of time, Jane got to grow up near the place she was found, although she has yet to discover what she is and where she's from. Her recent enrollment at Monster High, located in the USA, hasn't made her search any easier, but the new environment properly motivates her social skills, which had failed to develop properly in the isolated research station. Jane is extremely shy and functions better in the company of animals, with which she can talk, than in the company of peers. It is because of this that, while she fled her fellow students upon arrival at Monster High, she easily befriended their pets. They have since been helping her break out of her shell, with some success but a long road is ahead still. Portrayers She is voiced by Stephanie Sheh in English. Character Personality Jane was born and orphaned somewhere in the jungle (presumably Australia, due to her accent), where she was discovered at five or six years of age by Dr. Boolittle and Dr. Moreau. Dr. Boolittle adopted her, but since the scientists had come to the jungle for long-term research, Dr. Boolittle kept living in the general vicinity of her old home. Due to living with a limited amount of people around her for so many years, Jane has spent little time socializing with other people and thus feels very scared and apprehensive about speaking to groups. She loves animals dearly, and thanks of her ability to speak their language, she prefers the company of animals to people. Nonetheless, she's willing to try and socialize more when Headless Headmistress Bloodgood offers to enroll her into Monster High. Jane, having had no contact with humans or monsters for most of her childhood, does not know how old she exactly is. Her guess for the moment is 15 to 16. Even after some six years of living with her and studying the environment, the scientists of the research station still have no idea as to her monster identity. The only clue available is her staff, which she's always had with her, and her pet Needles, who's also always been with her but refuses to reveal anything. Appearance She seems to have a doctor's bag and a huge staff, which may indicate she could be a witch doctor. Hence her last name, Boolittle, which is a pun on Dr. Doolittle. She has purple skin and marks around her eyes. She has light blue eyes and big voluminous hair that is a shade of deep black with blue-purple accents and red highlights. She also has big claws, nodding to her jungle monster heritage. Relationships Family Jane lived on her own in the jungle for much of her childhood, until she was found by two mad scientists, Dr Boolittle, who adopted her as his daughter, and Dr Moreau. The two raised her, and she helps them out with their research. Friends Due to her shyness, Jane has hardly yet to become friends with any of the other students. However, in her webisode debut, she does become friends with the main ghoulfriends' pets Watzit, Crescent, Count Fabulous, Hissette, Perseus, Shiver and Sir Hoots A Lot, who sneak into the school to keep an eye on their owners. Now she is friends with their owners as seen in "Boolittle Too Late". Pet She owns a pet Sloth named Needles. Classic Monster Each of Jane's adoptive parents are Monster High counterparts to famous fictional doctors. Dr. Moreau is a mad-scientist from the 1896 horror novel The Island of Doctor Moreau by H.G. Wells and it's adaptations. In the story, Dr. Moreau is a reclusive doctor obsessed with vivisection who owns his own jungle island in the Southern Pacific Ocean where he has lived ever since getting chased out of London for his experiments. On the island, Moreau creates many species of "Beast-Folk" by augmenting animals to become humanoid. Doctor Boolittle is a tongue-and-cheek reference to the non-horror character of Doctor Dolittle. Dolittle being a veterinarian with the ability to speak to animals. Timeline * May 06, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Jane Boolittle. * July 16, 2013: Jane Boolittle's debut doll is on display at San Diego Comic-Con International. * July 19, 2013: Jane Boolittle's identity is revealed/confirmed through the ''Monster High'' Facebook account. * Mid November, 2013: Jane Boolittle's debut doll is released as a lone doll. * Mid November, 2013: Jane Boolittle's profile art is revealed. * November 27, 2013: Jane Boolittle makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Who's the Boo Girl?". * January 09, 2014: Jane Boolittle's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. Notes * It's still unknown what kind of monster she is exactly. * Jane's first-name is a reference to anthropologist Jane Goodall who famously lived in the jungle to live among animals and study apes. It could also be in reference to the character of Jane from Tarzan. Gallery Profile art - Jane II.jpg Profile art - Gloom and Bloom Jane.jpg Jane Boolittle - Gloom and Bloom.1.png Jane Boolittle.1.png Jane Boolittle.2.png image_tcm577-121860.png janeeeee.png tumblr_n3vtgxmzLy1rosg0bo1_400.png tumblr_nwtuutEjsI1tc5d60o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nzpkj6uz3C1tc5d60o4_400.png tumblr_nxypthynEi1tc5d60o8_1280.jpg Jungle Boo-gie - Queen Jane.jpg Icon - Jane Boolittle.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Generation 1 characters